Life Altering Exchange
by maria.lionheart
Summary: Bella Swan social reject heads off to Spain on an exchange program. She comes back transformed and a new person. Will anything become of her love for Edward? All -human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One

* * *

**

Welcome to the life, also known as daily struggle for survival, of Bella Swan. Trust me it's not something you want to experience.

The bright sun outside woke me up from the peaceful heaven I was in. Trying to get _**him **_and my dream out of my mind, I stumble into reality.

"So what is on the agenda today?" Yes I talk to myself. I let out a sigh, as I remember what day it is. The first day of my last high school year. While some of my classmates are excited about the thrilling life of senior, I can't wait to escape this purgatory and head off to college.

"Shit!" I slept through my alarm. Great! Now I'm going to be late for the first day of school. I ran into the shower hoping the hot water will calm me down. It helped a little, but I am still stressed. Not really caring what I wore, I grabbed some cloths and got dressed. A quick look in the mirror and I decided the warm weather will dry my hair and that I'll tie it up into a ponytail later.

Matt was waiting for me downstairs. "Morning sleepyhead. You're going to be late for your first day." You don't think I know that. I just smiled back. There was no need to be rude to Matt, he was just being nice and I was in a bad mood. "Here, I made coffee".

"Thanks Matt", I said taking the cup of coffee. "Let's go. I don't want to be late." Matt was our driver. The ride to school was okay. We just listened to the radio and sang along. Matt was a cool guy. As we got closer to school, I worked out the chances of convincing Matt to just turn around. Nope, not going to happen.

"Fuck" I mumbled under by breath. I really don't want to be here today or any other day for the matter. As in any high school there are the jocks, the cheerleaders, the geeks, the skaters and the list goes on. When it gets to me, it's anything from nerd to nicknames about being fat. Okay so I am a little overweight, what is wrong with that? A lot apparently. This is Beverly Hills High, so unless you are super skinny you have failed life. I know I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly. I'm just plain: brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin. Nothing interesting to see.

"Bella!" someone shouted. Oh dear I can recognise that voice anywhere. "Where have you been all summer? You barely answered any of my phone calls. I though I am supposed to be your best friend!"

"Hello to you too, Alice. We talked on the phone everyday and you came to my house all the time, except the last week of summer vacation"

"Oh okay". Alice is a little, moody pixie. She has so much energy; I don't know where she stores it. "Anyway, I went shopping this..." This is the point where I tune her out. Don't get me wrong I love Alice and she is my best friend, I just don't get her obsession with it. Alice is very pretty; she has long shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. Green eyes, hmmm... Anyway, back to reality, she is a cheerleader. Sometimes I don't understand why she wants social reject Bella Swan as her best friend.

She kept talking as we were walking toward our lockers. We were a few steps away from them and she just stopped and almost shouted at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Cloths", I mumbled back and tried to pull her from the middle of the hallway, where everyone was starring at us. Alice didn't notice all the people but I don't like being the centre of attention.

"Bella, how many times have I told you a first impression is crucial?"

"But I don't want to impress anyone" Baggy jeans and t-shirt are comfortable.

"Don't you want to make friends and go out like a normal teenager?" Here she goes again about how people should live their lives. She gets this thing from how to articles she reads in trivial magazines.

"I have you and Angela."

"Who is Angela?"

"God, Alice, she is the girl that sat next to me in English last year."

"Oh, yeah. I remember her. She is going out with Ben now. So she is not going to have much free time." I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice I don't want anymore friends. Okay? Anyway people in this school are so vain anyway." She just smiled back and opened her locker. That's when I saw _**him **_walking our way. Him is Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, quarterback on the football team and of course lady charmer. I turned around and made myself look busy with my locker.

"Hello Alice, Bella" a velvety voice behind me spoke.

"Hello dear brother. How are you this fine morning?" She is always so cheerful.

"Hey Edward" I said trying not get lost in his emerald green eyes. He just smiled his crooked simile at me. God, he can take my breath away.

"Alice, you know your friend Jessica..." he started.

"What now Edward?"

"Do you think she will go out with me?" My heart sunk at those words. I grabbed my folder and headed to English, waving a quick goodbye to them. I didn't want to explain to them why I was almost crying.

In my haste to get away from them, I bumped into Jessica. Great. This little bitch was going to be Edwards's new girlfriend. I am not going over to Alice's house anymore.

"What where your going pig face!" Lessons haven't even started yet and senior year feels like it will never end.

* * *

Short Chapter I know. Please let me know what you think. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I made my way to English calling Jessica the worst names i could think of. Another size 2 cheerleader that proved I could never get Edward Cullen. I knew i would never measure up to any of them, so i learned never to get my hopes up. I knew he would never go for a girl like me, but he was nice to me, unlike all the other stupid boys at school. They would just make fun of me. Once I heard Mike Newton saying he wouldn't go out with me if i was the last girl on earth. I don't care about what Mike thinks. He is an idiot. But i was still upset that boys thought of me that way. Hopefully when i get to college, there will be more mature people that I can have a normal conversation with, like Alice and Angela. They understand me. They don't care what size I am. They are just nice people.

When i got to English the room was empty. I went and sat at the back of the room. That way they can't through paper at my head and maybe they will leave me alone. I pulled out my book. Currently i was rereading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She is my favourite writer. Sometimes I wish that i am wrong about people like Elizabeth Bennett is wrong about Mr. Darcy. But in the real world and 21st century, at Bev Hills High, that's not the case.

I heard a chair being moved next to me. When i turned around i saw Angela. I smiled and said hi.

"Hey Bella. What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice"

"OMG i love that book and Mr. Darcy is dreamy."

"Yeah, he is." She gets my love for literature. It helps me escape reality. "I won't tell Ben you said that though" i joked.

She laughed. "Oh yeah. I haven't told you about him. How did you find out? I guess news travels fast"

"Yeah, Alice told me this morning. I'm glad for you. Ben is a great guy."

"Yeah he is. So sweet. You know Grease, the movie?" i just nodded. "Well it sort of happened like that. Except he was really nice when we got back to school"

"Aww Angela, that a great story. I'm glad you are happy." We talked some more about how we spent the summer. Angela spent it with Ben and babysitting her younger brothers. I just spent mine away from anyone from school, so just with Alice, and reading. I know it sounds boring but i enjoy peace and tranquillity.

I noticed the class was filling up and then the teacher walked in. Once he got the class to settle down, he started giving out sheets. It was this years reading list. Well I read all of them. A look in Angela's direction told me she did too. This lesson is going to be boring.

The day went by fast enough. And it was lunch already. As i walk out of my Spanish class, I saw Alice waiting for me.

"Hey Bella! How was Spanish?" she was very happy. Happier than normal Alice, which is saying a lot.

"Hey Alice. It was ok. What is going on? You are more exiting than usual."

"Well if you must know. There is a new guy. His name is Jasper Whitlock and he is gorgeous. I'm going to marry him someday."

"Alice, have you even talked to him yet? You tend to fall for guys too fast and then you find out they are idiots."

"It's not the same. He is special. I know he is the one. And yes, I have talked to him. He is coming over this weekend to watch some game with Edward."

"Well I hope everything turns out okay"

"Of course it will. I know things"

"Whatever you say Alice"

We reached the cafeteria. Alice expects me to sit with her friends but I don't want to. They won't say anything rude because no one wants to get on Alice's bad side, but I know what they will be thinking. I didn't feel very hungry, so i just got a bottle of lemonade. "Bella, are you not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry right now. I'll just grab a burger after school."

"Bella you need a balanced diet"

"Sure, sure"

Well lunch was dreadful. While her friends didn't say anything, the look of disgust on their faces said it all." To escape from them, I was early to Biology. I headed to the back of the room, but the teacher had a different idea. There was a sitting plan. I was sitting in the second row, the table by the window. I didn't like it. At least at the back you can keep a low profile. By the time lesson started, the seat next to me was empty. Mr. Banner gave us the text book and started his lesson.

I was keeping my head down and paying attention to the notes i was making, when i heard the door open and a velvety voice apologising for being late. I knew how it was and there was only one seat left in the class, nest to me.

"Hurry up Mr. Cullen. You are very late"

"Yes sir. Sorry"

I didn't look at him, not wanting my eyes to betray me. I used my hair to make a sort of curtain between us. My heart was beating so fast. What the hell is wrong with me?

_He is your best friend's brother. Get a grip on your self._

What do you want?

_He is never going to go out with you_

Shut up. What do you know?

I am defiantly going crazy. I am having an argument with my brain.

I just tried to ignore him. That wasn't his plan though. At the end of the lesson he started a conversation.

"Hey Bella. How's it going?" Keep clam.

"Hey Edward. It fine. "

"Did i miss much at the start of the lesson? I was late." Why did he feel the need to add that? Of course he was late. I noticed.

"No not much. Mr. Banner just talked about the specification and the text book and how we can make the best out of it. "

"Oh okay. Thanks"

"Sure. No problem." I gathered my book and started to walk out of the class. "Bye Edward."

"See you later Bella." I love the way he says my name.

Last period was gym. Not a good idea for me. I could change my middle name to Clumsy. Today was basketball. After hitting several people with the ball, the coach let me sit out the game. It was a relief everybody. The bell finally rang; I got changed as quickly as possible and headed outside.

Alice was waiting for me. She started talking about Jasper again so i just walked her to her car. She drove a yellow Porsche. Beautiful car. Edward walked over but Alice didn't allow him to talk. She just told him that she was going shopping and will be home later. She waved a quick goodbye and was on her way.

"I don't get why she loves shopping" i said forgetting Edward was there.

"Me neither. Umm... do you need a ride home? It's on the way"

"No thanks. Matt is waiting for me "

"Oh okay. See you later Bella"

"Bye Edward." I watched him walk away before I got into the car. "Hey Matt."

"Hello. How was your day?"

"Fine. Good now that school finished." Once I got home, I debated on what to do. There was no homework, Alice went shopping, there is never anything good on TV. I ended up sitting in the garden reading my book.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know its not a long chapter.  


* * *

**Chapter three**

School became so repetitive. A couple of weeks pass by and I was counting the time left before high school finishes. Thankfully Alice was not in today so I wasn't forced to sit whit her friends at lunch. After Spanish i just headed to the library.

"Hello Mrs. Harris" I greeted the librarian. She was a nice woman, in her mid-forties and always so polite.

"Hello dear. How are you today?"

"Fine. Thank you. I thought I'll spend lunch in here today. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I don't have much company around here." I talked to Mrs. Harris for a while. Her eldest son John started college this year. She was so proud of him. Mr. Harris was the kind of person that didn't need anything material to be happy. The well being and success of her loved one was more than enough.

She had some paper work to fill out so I got my book out and started reading. Currently in English we were doing Romeo and Juliet.

Some time later, Mrs Goff, my Spanish teacher walked in. "Hello there" I just smiled back and continued reading. "Mrs Harris" said she "I came to see if you would like some company. But I see Bella is here"

"You could join us, if you like"

"I would but i cant right now. I just popped in to see how you are"

"How kind of you. I am fine. Thank you"

"Well, I'm off" she walked to the door "Oh Bella could you come and see me after school. I have something I wish to discus with you" I looked up at her. I hope I'm not in trouble. She noticed my expression. "Don't worry dear. You are not in trouble"

"Oh okay"

She said goodbye to Mrs. Harris and was off. I wonder what she wants to talk about. She said I'm not in trouble so it can't be that bad.

The rest of the day went by quick. I had biology with Edward. We dissected frogs. I laughed at the girls in my class that were making the most stupid noises. Like they have never seen frogs before. Some people can be so immature.

Before gym I texted Matt to tell him I'll be a bit late. Gym was horrible. After that I went to find Mrs. Goff. She was in her room marking some tests. I knocked on the door and she made a sign to go in.

"Hello Bella. You must be wondering why I asked you to come and see me."

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, since you are one of my best students. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on an exchange program to Madrid." Well I didn't expect her to say that.

"Madrid as in Spain?" I asked.

"Yes. You would be spending 3 months at a school there. And then the student that you would live with will come and stay here"

"I always wanted to go to Spain" It all sounded amazing, but the one thing I wasn't sure was if I would get on with that person.

"So do you want to go?"

What the hell. If i don't like them I'll just come home. "Sure. I would love to. Thank you so much". We talked some more. She told me all the details and that i would miss much in school because i would be going to school there. My parents had to sign some forms and i would be leaving in one month.

The student I would be staying with was a girl my age, named Rosalie. Mrs. Goff gave me her email if I wanted to contact her before I get there. I thanked her and walked out. The parking lot was quite empty. Matt was waiting for me, but I noticed the football team on the field. There with a green shirt on, number 18 was Edward Cullen in all his glory. He turned around and looked at me for a moment. I just blushed and headed to the car.

_He caught you staring at him. Now he think you are obsessed with him_

I'm sure many girls stare at him. He is probably used to it.

_Sure, sure._

Maybe going to Spain will help me forget about him.

_You just keep telling yourself that. _

What?

_Hello! This is Edward Cullen we are talking about. You can't forget about him._

Shut up!

_Make me!_

Don't make me come up there!

"Hey. Are you ok?" Matt broke up the argument with my brain.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I smiled back. Now a change of subject. "I'm going to Spain!"

"What?"

"I'm going to Spain on an exchange program!"

"That's great Bella" He seemed genuinely happy for me.

When I got home, Dad wasn't there yet. He works late all the time. My dad, Charlie, is a big time doctor. He and Alice's Dad, Dr. Cullen, are like best friends. That's how Alice and I are so close. When he got home I told him about Spain and he agreed. "It's a great idea Bells. I know i leave you alone at home too much"

"It's fine Dad. I don't mind. I'm too much like you, that way"

"Yeah. I wish your mother was here." I don't remember my mother much; she died when I was five. But it's still upsetting to talk about her.

"I know. I wish she was here as well." We just smiled at each other, cherishing her memory.

"Well good night Bells"

"Night Dad"

I didn't dream that night. I just had a peaceful sleep. Since it was Friday I didn't bother thinking about tomorrow. I would have to tell Alice though. Hopefully she won't be upset that I'm leaving her for 3 months. I would miss Alice, but except that I'm ecstatic.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews. At first I thought people wont even read my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

One month ago Mrs. Goff told me that I would be heading to Spain. Freaking Spain! I didn't email Rosalie, I dint know what to say. Angela was happy for me. Alice on the other hand wasn't okay with it at first but then she came around.

_Flashback _

_Just call her. I'm sure she will be happy for you. After a couple of minutes convincing myself to call Alice, I grabbed my IPhone and dialled her number._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Alice. It's me Bella"_

"_Oh hey Bella! What's up?"_

"_Well not much. Umm... I'MGOINGTOSPAIN!" I just blurted out. _

"_Bella? Did you say you are going to Spain?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How? When? Why?"_

"_In a month. It's this exchange program"_

"_How long?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Bella! How long?"_

"_Three months." She just hung up on me. Well i think she needs time to process the information. I would need time if my best friends well to another country for 3 months._

_Ten minutes latter there was a loud bang on the front door. Oh dear. I was at the top of the stairs when Matt opened the door. _

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" trust me you don't want to deal with upset/angry/moody Alice. It's bad. I just walked down the stairs slowly. _

"_Bella. How could you do this to me? You are leaving me for 3 months to go to another country. It's ridiculous"_

"_I'm sorry Alice. I know it's..." _

"_I don't want to hear any excuses Missy!"_

"_Alice, just listen!" she didn't say anything so I continued "Alice I want to go. I always wanted to go to Spain. And its three months away from people from school. Of course I will miss you and I promise to call everyday and tell you what is going on and you can talk about Jasper as much as you like." The angry look on her face was slowly softening up. I knew mentioning Jasper would do the trick._

Alice is okay with me leaving but now she decided to pack my bags because "my fashion sense is...well there isn't one" she said. Good God, 6 bags of 'necessities', she is official a control freak.

I would be leaving tomorrow morning so Alice is sleeping over tonight. I was planning to trick her somehow. I'm not taking 6 bags with me. Rosalie will think I'm crazy. Luckily for me Alice said she needed to head home and will be back in an hour. Bingo. I took out my red bag from the back of the closet and packed my own luggage. I checked the time almost every 5 minutes. When I finished I told Matt my plan. Tomorrow when he is taking me to the airport, he is too put all the bags in the car to fool Alice and then take 6 of them back home. Alice won't be coming to the airport since she has school. I feel like an evil genius.

When Alice came back I was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella. It smells good. What are you making?"

"Pasta."

"Yum. Is it ready?"

"Five more minutes. Why don't you pick out a movie we can watch?"

"Sure. Good idea"

While I finished making dinner, Alice shouted out movie titles. I rely didn't mind as long as it was something relaxing. Romantic comedies are my favourite. We ended up watching Confessions of a Shopaholic. That would be Alice if she didn't have a very successful doctor as a father and an architect as a mother.

When it was late enough for bed, we headed to my room. I had a massive bed. It could fit 3 people easily. We got ready for bed and climbed onto it. Alice kept talking the entire time. I would miss her so much. I am very thankful to whoever invented the marvellous technology of toady.

I woke up very exited the next morning. Alice was still sleeping, so i got up quietly and went down stairs to make some breakfast. Dad was already there having coffee and reading the news paper.

"Morning Bells. How did you sleep?"

"Fine thank you"

"You seem very excited" he said smiling.

"I am. I'M GOING TO SPAIN!" He just laughed at me. I put some cereal into a bowl with some milk and sat down.

"Where is Alice? I thought she slept over."

"She did. I just didn't want to wake her"

"I'm sure she would to spend time with you before you leave". I didn't say anything since it's not polite to talk with your mouth full. After I finished eating I went upstairs to wake Alice up.

"ALICE! Wake up!"

"Hmmm... Jasper" she mumbled in her sleep.

"No Alice. It's Bella. Now wake up. I have to get ready"

"OMG you are leaving today" she jumped out of bed.

"Yes. I am leaving today"

"Bella I am going to miss you so much" she hugged me.

"I am going to miss you too Alice. I promise to call all the time."

"You better" she gave me a serious-Alice-look. I just laughed and hugged her back.

I got ready while Alice kept talking about various things. She talks a lot but that's one of the things I love about Alice. She is herself around anyone, she doesn't care what people think about her and she will tell you to your face if she doesn't like you. Alice likes gossip, but she won't bitch about anyone behind their back.

Everything was set to go. We walked to the driveway, where Matt was waiting for me, he gave me a knowing look...it was about the bags. I just smiled back. Oh yeah, I tricked Alice. This is going on my CV.

Alice had to go to school, so she couldn't come to the airport with me. We said our goodbyes and i watched her get into the car and drive off.

Matt took me to the airport. He hugged me goodbye and got one red bag from the car. "Have fun!"

"I will. Thanks" I said, taking the bag from him. I waved goodbye and went to check in.

I was waiting in line to go through security, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

* * *

Who do you think tapped Bella on the shoulder? I am sorry to leave it here but I was very tempted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments. Sending huggs to everyone  


* * *

**Chapter five**

_Alice had to go to school, so she couldn't come to the airport with me. We said our goodbyes and i watched her get into the car and drive off._

_Matt took me to the airport. He hugged me goodbye and got one red bag from the car. "Have fun!"_

_"I will. Thanks" I said, taking the bag from him. I waved goodbye and went to check in._

_I was waiting in line to go through security, when someone tapped me on the shoulder._

I turned around to see there was a huge guy in front of me, he was smiling brightly.

"Yes...?" I asked unsure.

"Are you Bella?" how does he know my name?

"Yes"

"Good. My name is Emmett. I'm going on the exchange program as well."

"It's nice to meet you" i said holding my hand out. He shook my hand. "Err...Emmett my hand hurts"

"Oh I am so sorry." He smiled apologetic at me.

"It's okay". He seems like a nice guy. "Are you staying in Madrid as well?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to go to Spain. So when I heard about it I was like Hell yeah, I'm going to Spain"

"Me too. Do you know who you are staying with?"

"Yeah. This dude Alex. He is so cool. I emailed him and shit." Now I feel stupid I didn't email Rosalie. "What about you?" he asked.

"I am staying with a girl called Rosalie"

"That's a pretty name. Have you talked to her?"

"Not really."

"Oh okay. I'm sure she is nice." I just smiled back. "How good is your Spanish?"

"Good enough to get A. What about you?"

"That is pretty good. Well, my mum lived in Spain for a couple of years before she met my Dad. So she wanted me to lean it." We talked some more bout random stuff. He knew Alice, but referred to her as pixie. He was on the football team with Edward and was a computer geek. Emmett is really funny. I am defiantly not going to be bored on the plane.

I went through security first; I took my handbag and waited for Emmett. Apparently we are going to be here for a while. When he walked though the metal detector, the alarm went off. After a couple of minutes, they finally let him pass through. Emmett had keys in his pocket, was wearing a silver bracelet and a ring. There was something wrong with his shoes as well.

"That took fucking long" he said annoyed.

"It wasn't their fault Emmett. It was yours." He just shrugged it off.

"How long before we have to board?" he asked me. I look at my watch. "45 minutes." Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me around the airport. He was walking fast, so I tripped a couple of times.

"Bella. You fall down a lot" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Where are we going anyway?"

"To find food." He had nothing-will-come-between-me-and-food look on his face so I just followed. Finally we found Burger King. Emmett was ecstatic. He ordered two cheeseburgers, with fries and a large coke. He turned to me expectantly. "I had breakfast two hours ago."

"So did I." He must be joking me. The guy eats a lot. I just got a coffee and found a table while he got his food. In ten 7 minutes of sitting down, he was finished. I timed him. "What now?" he asked.

"Now we wait 20 minutes before we get on the plane.

"But waiting is boring. We should do something fun"

"What are you suggesting we do?"

"Let me think." I laughed at him and took a sip of my coffee. "What about a bet?" I asked.

"That's a great idea." He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"I dare you to go up to the woman at the counter" I looked towards the woman that served us, he followed my gaze. "and use the cheesiest pick-up line you can think off." I was sure he would do it. I mean come on; this is Emmett we are talking about. 30 minutes with this guy and I know he is up to anything, no matter how stupid it is.

He got up and walked over to the counter. I was in easy hearing range so I could listen to their conversation.

"I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your BedRock." he said to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?" the guy was hilarious. She just kept staring at him.

"My name's Emmett, but you can call me lover."

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, obviously not amused by his attempt.

"I may not be the best looking guy here, but I'm the only one talking to you." He said and just walked off.

"So how did I do?" she asked walking over to the table.

"Not bad at all. Come on 'lover boys' we have to board." We got on and found our seat. Of course we had first class, so it would be more comfortable. I sat by the window and Emmett sat next to me. He flirted with the air hostess and she flirted back. Typically Emmett behaviour.

I heard my phone ring. It was Alice. "Hey Alice"

"Bella. Are you boarding?"

"Yeah, we just did."

"We?"

"Oh yeah. You know Emmett? He is going as well."

"Emmett as in big guy Emmett?"

"Yeah. He is so funny"

"Emmett is cool"

"Who are you talking to?" he asked me.

"Alice"

"Let me talk to pixie." He took my phone.

"Pixie. Hey there. How's is hanging?" Pause "well just wanted to tell you Jasper asked me about you" Alice screaming so loud that I could hear. "Wow there pixie. Clam down." Pause "not going to tell you what he said." he handed me the phone back.

"Alice? What was all that?"

"Jasper asked about me. That amazing. Like major news. I have to go. Call me when you land. Okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye pixie" She hung up.

"Excuse me Miss?" asked the guy on the other row.

"Yes?"

"You are not allowed to use your phone on the plane. Its bad for the plane" Once the plane starts of course. But the Captain didn't tell us to switch our phone off yet. Duhh...

Before i could say anything, Emmett started talking. "What are you? Some kind of a plane doctor?" The guy was speechless. "I don't think so." I just laughed and looked out the window.

The rest of the flight I kept laughing at Emmett's jokes. They were funny. He listened to music and then started singing out loud. The air hostess came over to tell him to keep it down several times. I feel asleep at one point. The next thing I know Emmett is poking me to wake up. "WE ARE HERE!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at us. "Emmett stop shouting!" He just shrugged.

We took our bags and walk off the plane. We went though the customs and waited for the luggage. Emmett got his bag first. When i reached to take me, he beat me to it. "Emmett I can carry my own bag"

"Nah... its fine. I'll do it" I don't think he would if i took all 6 bags Alice packed for me. That reminds me. I have to call Alice. I'll just call her later. I followed Emmett to where people where waiting. I didn't notice he stopped, so I walked into him.

"Bella. You should walk into people."

"Sorry. Why did you stop anyway?"

"Her" was all he said. I followed his gaze and saw a beautiful girls, ling blond hair and blue eyes holding a sign saying "Bella and Emmett" on it. It must be Rosalie. Emmett was just staring at her, mouth open.

"Close your mouth. A fly might get in, lover-boy" that was my new nick name for him. I walked towards Rosalie, followed by Emmett.

"Hi. I'm Bella and this is Emmett" i said turning to him.

"Hola. I'm Rosalie. Nice to meet you" she held out her hand and I took it.

"Is your daddy a thief?" Emmett asked her. What the hell is wrong with him?

"No." She answered unsure.

"Then how did he steal the sparkle of the stars and put it in your eyes?" Great. More pick up lines.

Rosalie didn't say anything. She just smiled. "Let's go. Shall we?" she asked.

"Wait! What about me?" Emmett said slightly alarmed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Where is Alex?"

"Oh yeah" said Rosalie "he had some family problems, so he can't do the whole exchange program. You are staying at my house now!"

"Cool." He smiled brightly. "I mean. Hope everything is ok with Alex"

No one said anything and we just followed Rosalie to her car. He was driving a red convertible. A Mercedes. I don't know much about cars, but I can tell the difference between brands. I looked at Emmett, only to find him staring at Rosalie's ass. I slapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked as I woke him from his daydream.

"Damn! Is that your car?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It's great."

"What do you drive?" she asked.

"A Hummer" he said proudly. Then they started an indebt conversation about cars. We got into the car. I sat at the back and decided to call Alice to tell her I was okay and the flight was fine. She went talking some more about Jasper before I told her I have to go. I spent the rest of the drive, enjoying the view around me. This is going to be a great trip.

* * *

I know some of you wanted it to be Edward. Sorry. This part is more about Bella. Edward will come in a bit latter on. I know we all want Edward. Don't be mad please. xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Sorry I didnt reply sooner. Busy with school and exams coming up. Thank you for all your reviews. I appriciated a lot.**

**By the way, I dont own anyting. I'm not sure why I wrote that, but since other authors do it, I think it must have a good reason.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

I don't know where I am. Maybe I am lost. It was very dark around me; there was a faint light in the distance. I decided to try my luck and head towards it. Maybe there would me someone to help me. After a couple of steps I heard a loud bang. I stopped and look around, I couldn't identify where the noise was coming from. I took another step carefully. The loud banging didn't stop so I decided to run towards the light. I turned around to see if there was someone behind me, so I didn't realise that i ran into someone. The impact knocked me over, the next thing I knew I was on the floor with scraped hand. I started getting up when I saw a hand reach out to me. I didn't know who it was, but I took it. I looked up to the stranger, only to meet a beautiful, familiar pair of green eyes.

"BELLA", the voiced didn't sound anything like it should. It wasn't soft, velvety and sweet. It was loud and I felt such a disappointment. The green eyes were looking intently at me, but instead of coming closer, they were distancing themselves. I didn't like it. They were too far away. The next moment they were gone.

"Bella" _Bang, Bang, Bang_. I was dreaming. I wanted the green eyes to be real and stay next to me. I wanted Edward to be next to me. Of course it was a dream; he would be with a girl like me. I'm not Jessica or Lauren or anything like the girls he dates.

_Bang. Bang. Bang_. I looked towards the door and then realised that there was someone at the door.

"Bella. If you don't open the door, I'm coming in!" Emmett yelled across the door. I got up to open the door, if I didn't he would break the door. It would be easy for him, Emmett is huge.

"Bella" he shouted again.

"I'm coming" I muttered annoyed. I like my sleep, alright. I don't think he heard me because when I opened the door, I saw Emmett take a few steps back and started running at full speed. The next moment he landed on the bed.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" I asked.

"That was so cool", he smiled brightly as he got off the bed. "It was like in one of those comics when the guy wants to run into the door to open it and then someone else opens the door and then the guy goes flying though. I didn't fly, but that was so awesome." Emmett is a child on the inside.

I am not a morning person so I ignored Emmett and when to bed again. I can't do anything about him, he could sit there if he liked while I sleep for the next couple of hours.

I declare Emmett is evil. He let me get into bed and after a few second he starts jumping on the bed to wake me up. I sat up and gave him an evil look, but he didn't seem to be affected. It's not like I can push him off. 'Children get bored easily' I thought.

"EMMETT MCARTY! GET OFF THE BED RIGHT NOW!" In the door way was a very angry looking Rosalie. Upset Alice is nothing compared to her. I had to deal with Alice so many times, so I just sat quietly. Emmett stopped jumping and got off, not saying a word. 'Someone's in trouble' I laughed in my head.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out of the room. Before she closed the door, she turned around and smiled at me.

"By the way, morning Bella."

"Morning Rosalie"

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour"

"Okay and thanks for getting Emmett of my bed"

"Anytime" she smirked as she walked away. At least someone is there to keep Emmett from going wild.

After a couple of minutes, I decided to get out of bed and take a shower. Rosalie has a beautiful house. It was on the outskirts of Madrid, with amazing landscape around it. My room was painted a soft yellow, it was decorated very simple with white furniture, but it was very elegant at the same time. Behind the flower print curtains were the doors to the balcony. I opened the door to find it was a beautiful day outside and a gentle breeze blew my long hair from my face.

The hot shower was very calming. I was washing my hair and my mind travelled back to my dream. I knew the green eyes belonged to Edward. I missed him, but I was determined not to let it get to me and ruin my time here. I was hopping to forget him. I didn't know how easy that would be, but I was going to try. I got out the shower, smiling, glad that my mood from 30 minutes ago was gone. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and grey T-shirt and decided to put on a cardigan. And of course, my favourite pair of converse.

When I got down stairs, Emmett was presentable and setting the table. He looked a bit out of spirits.

"Hey Emmett! Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he didn't seem so sure.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She shouted at me, but it was different. My parents and teacher shout at me all the time. I'm used to it. But then she said she was disappointed in me. I felt like... I donno what... I mean...." He was speechless. Poor Emmett.

"You felt bad; you didn't want to disappoint her?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was different when she said it. Like I want her to be proud of me" he said silently.

I didn't say anything and helped him set the table. I really liked Emmett, he treats everyone the same and is always friendly. He may act stupid sometime, but he has feeling like the rest of us.

I heard the click of heels, Emmett dropped his fork. "Fuck" he said under his breath. I turned around and saw him starring intently at Rosalie. She was wearing a simple cream dress, that ended just above her knees and showing off curves in every right place. I saw her smile at Emmett, so I turned around to give them some privacy.

Over breakfast we decided what to do. I really wanted to see the city and Emmett wanted to do all the touristy things. An hour later we were in the centre of Madrid and it was amazing. We visited the Royal Palace, where we saw the Royal guard. It was great seeing the place where royalty lives or lived. We don't have real royalty in California, except prom king/queen, which I find so tacky.

We had lunch in the Plaza Mayor. I loved Spain so far. The architecture blew me away. Before this, all around me there was modern architecture. But this has stile, spirit, history, fame and charm. I know why people make a big deal about Europe. It's beautiful.

After lunch we walked around the Plaza Mayor some more, before heading to El Retiro Park. The gardens were amazing. There were fountains and sculptures around the park. The sun was staring to settle when we walked by the Crystal Palace. The sunset was breathtaking. The sky turned a soft orange with soft pink at place. The light shinning reflecting off the glass windows added to the site even more.

I had an incredible day, with remarkable people. However Emmett decided that the day would not be over and announced we should go for drinks. He then turned to Rosalie unsure. Rose just smiled and it was settled.

She drove to an elegant club. The line to get in was long. "Rose, are you sure we are going to get him" i asked when I saw her walk determined towards the entrance.

"Of course Bella. Just follow me" she said so sure of herself. We just walked behind her. The guy at the door was almost as big as Emmett. He smiled at Rosalie. I didn't hear what she said, but the guy let her through. I was a bit unsure about it. I mean i don't go to clubs and stuff. It's not Bella. I think Rose noticed, she smiled reassuringly, took my hand and led me inside.

The place was very different from what I expected. The music was not blasting, but was loud enough not to her people's conversation. Instead of people grinding against each other, like you would expect in a club, they were proper dancing. It turned out that Rosalie dances tango and she comes to this club quite often. That's how she got in so easily. It was beautifully decorated. In the right corner there was the DJ; across from him was a bar. The dance floor was right in the middle, with modest wooden tables around it. It had a Spanish feel to it. I don't know how to explain it, but the atmosphere intriguing, calm and very lively at the same time.

Rosalie led us to a table on the side of the dance floor and got us some drinks. The dancers were incredible, the talent, the skill, the passion was all on the dance floor. It was amazing just watching them.

I saw a tall, dark-haired and very handsome man guy walk towards our table. He greeted Rose very warmly; she kissed him on both cheeks and invited him to sit with us. He ordered a drink and started the conversation. His name wasEnrique and he knew Rose from the dance studio. Enrique was a nice guy, he was studding engineering at the university in Madrid. I got the feeling that Emmett didn't like him very much. I based that on his angry face but then again it might just be me. Enrique invited Rosalie to dance and she accepted. They were marvellous on the dance floor. Rosalie was an amazing dancer and so was Enrique. I turned to look at Emmett, he was fuming.

"Emmett? Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't reply right away, so I just sat there waiting for him to say something.

"She shouldn't be dancing with that creep."

"Are you jealous?"

He tried to blow it off, but that didn't work out very well. "Fine. I am jealous!"

"Why don't you go and ask if she wants to dance _with you?"_

"Bella. You are a genius. I don't know why you haven't won a Nobel Prize yet!" he joked.

"I was thinking the same thing" I answered sarcastically.

He smiled at me, got up and walked over to where Rose and Enrique were dancing. I was watching to see Rose's expression. When she saw what he was doing he smiled brightly. Enrique didn't seem to mind, he walk to the side, where he found another girl sitting down and asked her to dance.

Emmett didn't have the skill that Enrique possessed, but he was quite a good dancers. But the chemistry was defiantly there. They looked good together. I saw Rose laughing; maybe Emmett was telling her one of his numerous hilarious jokes. I smiled, pleased that my new friends were happy.

I didn't mind that I was not dancing. Bella Swan does not dance. I am extremely clumsy. But I didn't like sitting alone, I felt the like the odd one out. Not a good feeling.

Apart from my moment of loneliness, it was a great day/night. I had so much fun and Madrid was a beautiful city.

The next day, Emmett didn't wake me up again. I think Rosalie scared him too much. Also since we got home quite late last night or shall I say early, I only woke up at about 12. I made sure I looked presentable before I went downstairs.

Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She told me there was some food in the kitchen. I got myself a plate of pasta and joined them on the couch. It some kind of action movie, so I wasn't particularly interested.

Rose and I fell into a comfortable conversation. I told her about my life back home and how I liked everything. In exchange, she told me about her life. She used to live in New York until she was 7 and now she wants to go and visit America before she applies to Columbia or NYU. When I told her I wanted to move to NY after graduation to go to college, she seemed genuinely exited about it. We talked some more. She asked about my friends, so I manly talked about Alice, i mentioned Angela as well. I didn't want her to think I didn't have friends.

"What's his name?" she asked me.

"Who's name?" I asked surprised. I had no idea who she was talking about.

"The guy you have a crush on, of course."

"What make you think that?"

"Come on Bella, it's so obvious. It just seems to me that you are trying very hard not to talk about someone" she smiled at me.

All it took for her to figure out that she was right, was me blushing. And I did blush. It's another thing that defines Bella Swan – frequent blushing.

Before we could talk anymore Emmett came and picked Rosalie up and carried her outside, while she was screaming at him to out her down. Her cursing became more advanced as she saw that Emmett was walking towards the pool. Within an instant, there was a splashing noise, and Rose was in the pool. Emmett was standing at the edge of the pool laughing. I walked slowly behind him and made Rose a sign to keep quiet. Since Emmett was right on the edge, it didn't take a lot of force to push him in. Another splash and his time Rosalie and I were both laughing at him.

The rest of the day was spent around the house. Rose's parents were almost never home. Their busy jobs demanded most of their time, so they thought it was a great idea for Rose to go on the exchange program.

At about 9 we said goodnight and headed to our rooms, since we would have school the next day. I took a shower and changed into my PJs before I got into bed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. It was Rosalie. "Hey Rose"

"Hey Bella. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Well, you tell me..." she said.

"What do you mean?" I was quite confused what she was talking about.

"You still haven't told me his name, you know"

"Oh. He's name is Edward. He is Alice's brother"

"I am guessing you really like him" she smiled.

"Well yeah..." I never really had a conversation about me being in love with Edward. I didn't see the point of telling anybody else about it. I have to give it to her, Rose is very perceptive.

"Have you told him?" She is officially crazy.

"NOO!"

"Why not?" she asked so simply. Well it isn't simple.

"Because", I stared. She gestured for me to go on. "This is Edward Cullen, we are talking about. He would never date a girl like me."

"What make you so sure?"

"Because he is quarterback-football-celebrity and I am nerdy Bella Swan. He only talks to me because I am best friends with her sister. All his girlfriends have been cheerleaders or at least very beautiful. He would never date me, look at me. There is nothing interesting about me"

She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, but then a smiled formed at the corner of her lips.

"Well..." she started, "why don't we make you interesting?"

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked unsure. This sounded like one of the make-over Alice always wants to give me.

"Well, you can change." She said slowly.

"You can't turn the ugly duckling into a swan, Rose" that sounded very ironic.

"Actually, you can" she said determined.

"And how do you decide how to do that?"

"What are you not happy with?"

"My weight for starters."

"Well then, I think we can fix that" she smiled. I smiled back. This wasn't one of Alice's Barbie Bella moments. Rose was doing this to help me.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you thing. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Two months ago, I didn't think I would have changed so much. I expected or rather hoped that coming to Spain would be fun, but so far it has been amazing. Rose mostly talks to us in Spanish, so Emmett and I could be fluent quicker. She was truly and amazing friend.

About a month ago, Emmett finally got the courage to ask Rose on a date. Of course she said yes. The chemistry was obvious from the start. I am happy for them. They are perfect for each other. Rose keeps him in check, Emmett having the mentality of a five year old sometimes.

Rose takes me along to her tango lessons. When she first mentioned it I thought, there was no way in hell I was going dancing. She can be very persuasive and convinced me to go and just get a feel for it. And guess what I loved it. I was fascinated by how they move, so elegant and passionate. Everyone was very nice and while Rose was practising, I was taking beginners classes. It really helped with my balance. I didn't trip as often and occasionally Rose would get me to wear heels. I have to find a place to continue dancing when I got back home.

School was great, I really enjoyed going to school now. My Spanish was getting really good. Emmett and fit in well with Rose's group of friends. They were very loud but it was refreshing to be part of such an animated and dynamic group. I would miss all of them when I would go back home.

**Three weeks later**

One more week left in Spain. I loved my time here so much, I didn't want to leave. At the same time I wanted to go home. I missed my Dad and Alice terribly. I missed Edward too. I didn't think about him as much anymore. I think its because I didn't see him everyday and there was always a distraction or loud conversation happening around me. However, I still dream those beautiful green eyes every night. No matter where I go, I can't forget him.

It was Saturday and we are leaving this Friday. So Rose decided that a shopping trip is in order. I felt guilty for looking forward to it. I always complained when Alice wanted to go shopping. It's not that I don't like nice cloths, it's just that they always looked better on Alice than on me.

But things are different now, with Rose's help I lost weight. I wasn't as skinny as the girls back home. But they too skinny, now I am just right. I am skinny but I still have curves. Rose and Emmett were very supportive through the whole thing. When I was in the gym, so were they.

My jeans are too big for me, so I've been wearing some of Rose's stuff. We decided it was time for me to get a whole new wardrobe to represent a new me on the outside because I changed so much on the inside as well.

Emmett, also thought it would be fun to have a bonfire party using my old cloths. That's what we did last night.

* * *

**This is a short chapter. Next one will be the shopping trip before they head back to California. Those of you who wanted me to update and like this story, I am sorry. You must hate me. I would too. I dont really have an excuse. I had exams and no inspiration. Sorry again.**


End file.
